An Angered Chef
by KiraYamato90
Summary: what happens if Soma gets angry? let's find out


**Hi Guys back with another one shot**

 **This time its about what happens if you make Soma Angry**

 **As all ways I don't own anything at all OK just the plot and OC**

 **Not the anime not the manga nor anything just the plot.**

 **On with the story**

 **Totsuki has been invaded by a group of remaining Noir Chef that assisted Saiba Asahi in the BLUE Competition three year ago.**

 **They wanted to take over Totsuki and All the Food Culinary Industries own by Totsuki to build an empire for them.**

 **They instantly challenged Erina, the headmistress of Totsuki to a Shokugeki for the ownership of Totsuki.**

 **Erina accepted their challenge but with a condition, they must defeat all the 92** **nd** **generation former Elite Ten members in order to challenge her.**

 **They accepted and one by one all her friends got defeated by them. Soma was in Paris on a business trip to a food client there, so those people lied about already beaten him by taking out a knife that looks exactly like the one Soma uses.**

 **Erina believed their words and now she was facing the Boss of The Noir Group.**

 **Totsuki Shokugeki Arena**

Every student in Totsuki were all on the stand looking at the duel that will begin right there.

They were all cheering their Headmistress to win against them.

All the members of the 92nd generation members were there cheering for her.

"YOU CAN DO IT ERINA! SHOW THIS JERKS WHOSE BOSS!" Alice cheered for her cousin.

Everybody else mimicked her and was now cheering for her.

Erina faced her friend and smiled to them while nodding her head in gratitude for the cheering.

She then turned to face her challenger.

"why don't we make this more interesting, Miss Nakiri?" her opponent said to her.

"huh?" Erina said listening to his words.

"if the Noir Chef wins, not only will we obtain the ownership of your academy, we will have you as our slave to taste test our dish!" He said pointing to her.

"but If I win you all shall be sent to prison and spend the rest of your lives there!" Erina said confidently.

"Very well, the reward for our victory shall be so sweet" Her challenger said while licking his knife disgustingly.

The Shokugeki commenced, both of the participants went to their kitchen and cooked their dish for their Judges who are the WGO judges.

Erina was very confident of her win. She needs to be able to protect her academy and her friends from these fiends. But when the judges taste their dishes it wasn't what she had wanted.

Noir Chef Vs Erina

3 - 0

Erina fell to her knees when she saw the score, she had loss to the Noir Chef.

"HAHAHAHAHA WE HAVE WON. NOW TOTSUKI BELONGS TO US NOW HAHAHAHAHA!" The Noir Chef Boss laughed for his success.

"Erina" Alice said in shocked and now she was scared for her cousin safety. She tried to go to her but was stopped by some of the Noir Chef.

"Erina!" Alice said trying to reach her.

"you are now are slave, little girl" a member of the Noir Chefs said walking towards her mockingly.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her. "Let go of me!" Erina said shouting at him. She bit his arm so that he would let go.

"OW! That hurt you little bitch!" He said Angrily and raised his hand.

Erina saw it coming and braced for the hit. But it never came.

"wha- who the hell are you!" She heard the Noir Chef and the gasp of the audience there. She opened her eyes and saw that his hand was being held by someone.

She looked and saw the person she knew would save her. "Soma" Erina said with tears in her eyes.

"Let go of me you bastard" The noir Chef yelled at Soma yanking away his arm but Soma kept a good grip at it.

" **hey"** Soma said in a deep voice.

A storm came to Totsuki and thunders started to fall. The Noir Chef looked afraid when Soma spoke.

" **what were you trying to do to my Erina? HUH!"** Soma said gripping the chef's arm till a crack was heard.

"Gaahhh let go of my hand, runt" He screamed in pain trying to get his arm free.

Erina and the others never seen this side of Soma before. Soma is always kind and was always smiling, but now Soma wasn't the same, he was angry.

Soma lifted the Noir Chef by the arm and slammed him down to the floor hard. Erina saw this and gasped, Soma was never the type to be violent.

" **So, you bastards are the one who invaded her academy huh?!"** Soma said looking at the rest of the Noir Chefs.

"S-So what we defeated her in a Shokugeki. We could do what we want with her" The boss said stuttering a bit, he was afraid that this man had come here.

" **Erina, was there a condition you gave them, in order to challenge you"** Soma said without looking at her.

"Y-yes, the condition was they have to defeat every former 92nd generation Elite Ten members in order to challenge me, But Soma it's alright I don't blame you for losing against them." Erina said looking at his back.

" **That's because I didn't. none of these people challenged me"** Soma replied suprising her.

"Ehh!?" said Erina.

" **Now I see, you bastard lied to her didn't you!"** Soma said getting angrier.

"-Gulp-, So what you a commoner would even stand a chance against us, it would be waste of time for us to challenge you" The boss said surprised they were caught red handed.

" **Then, bring it. I challenge you all at the same time"** Soma said wearing his Bandana.

"Fine then its your grave" The boss said now ordering his minions to join him to defeat Soma.

But they were surprised. One by one their member fall to their defeat against Soma.

Now the only one that was left was the Boss. He was now scared by the fact that his minions were easily defeated in just one hour.

"H-How is this possible?" He stuttered out.

" **You're the last one, I'm gonna make you pay for lying and trying to hurt Erina"** Soma said while cracking his knuckles looking at him with venom in his voice.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The boss screamed in defeat against Soma.

"WWWOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH" The crowd cheered for their savior.

Soma paid them no heed and went to where Erina was.

"Soma-kun, thank god you arrived just in time" Megumi said with tears in her eyes.

"Mou, you were late Yukihira-Kun" Alice said looking at him.

"Yukihira this doesn't mean that you are better than me, you got that!" Takumi pointed to his rival.

All of Soma friends thanked and congratulated him for his win, but he didn't care.

He reached to Erina who was smiling at him. "Thank you for saving me again, Soma. I would have bee- Kyaa!" Erina said thanking him but was cut mid-sentence when Erina was lifted up and was now being carried by Soma in his arms Bridal Style.

Soma instantly walked to the exit with her in his arms. His friends looked at them a bit before smiling and went to have the defeated Noir Chefs go to prison.

 **Totsuki hallway**

The rest of the trip to wherever Soma was taking her, were quiet. Soma didn't speak at all he just walked with her in his arms.

Erina thought he was still angry at her for believing at her opponents lies. She didn't know what to talk to him about so she remained quiet and let him carry her to wherever they were going.

 **Shokugeki Arena Front Exit**

A limousine was parked outside with the driver waiting at front. Erina though that the driver was the one that brought Soma here.

The driver opened the door to the car. Soma went in with Erina still in his arms. The driver then closed the door and went to the driver's seat and drive to the Nakiri Mansion.

For the rest of the trip were only filled with sound coming from the car. Erina looked a bit at Soma's Face and it was emotionless.

"ne, Soma?" Erina called him with a little voice.

He didn't respond, she thinks he must be still angry. She remained quiet looking down at her lap, scared at what will her punishment from the red hair will be.

 **Nakiri Mansion**

 **Night**

They arrive at the Nakiri Mansion. The driver opened their door and Soma with Erina still in his arms stepped out and walked to the front door.

The door opened by the maid and they went in.

Soma was now walking towards ErIna's Room.

 **Erina's Bedroom**

As they reached her room, Soma opened the door and went in.

Soma sat down at her bed and had an unreadable expression on his face.

"ne, Soma. I'm sorry for believing his lies and almost got enslaved by them." Erina said apologizing for her mistake.

Soma didn't respond and was now looking at her. Erina saw him and thought he wasn't forgiving her. She looked down to her lap.

"Baka" Soma said to her.

"eh?" Erina looked back up at him.

"you should have already known that I wouldn't let myself get beaten by those guys, so that they can challenged you" Soma said looking at her with soft eyes.

"I'm sorry for believing their words" Erina apologized again.

"Don't be, I'm here. That's all that matter." Soma said Softly then kissed her forehead.

Erina smiled and kissed his cheek.

"How did you know they were invading Totsuki?" Erina asked him.

"I had a bad feeling that won't go away so I instantly left the meeting with the client and went here" Answered Soma.

"but that doesn't explain on how did you got here so fast thought?" asked Erina.

"oh, I just ride a jet on my way here. But it crashed on the lake so I ejected and I was lucky that I actually landed near the arena" Soma replied casually to a now surprised look Erina.

"You what?" Erina exclaimed surprised at what he did.

"it's alright I have it towed out of the water tomorrow" Said Soma.

"oh my god, you are so stupid" Erina said putting her hand on her forehead. "But thanks for rushing back to Totsuki to save me Soma" said Erina looking at him.

"Well then your fiancé would like a reward for saving you again please" Soma said looking at her mischievously.

"A reward, what would you want?" Erina said a bit scared at his mischievous stare at her.

"How about this?" Soma said.

"eh- Kyaa!" Erina said then she yelped a bit when Soma pushed her down to the bed.

"you won't be getting any sleep my dear" Soma said in a seductive voice.

"come and get it then" Erina said purring at him.

Soma kissed her lips with so much passion and lust.

"aaaaAAAAhhhhHHHH"

The surrounding people won't be getting any sleep hearing these animals

 **That's a wrap see you guys next time**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
